


Nothing Like a Nice Hot Shower

by drewandian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewandian/pseuds/drewandian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanted was a hot shower...</p><p>written for a livejournal writing challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Sam

Sam sighed as she made her way into the locker room, not thinking to double check the sign on the door that indicated if it was "male" space or "female" space. At this point, she didn't really care, anyway. All she wanted was a long hot shower before she headed home to relax for the night. She would have just gone straight home but was covered in mud and stiff and sore and not ready for a motorcycle ride down the mountain just yet.

She sank gratefully onto the bench in front of her locker and had just begun to take off her boots when she heard it - a distinctively male groan of appreciation coming from the direction of the showers. She froze when the male groaned again. She knew that voice almost as well as she knew her own.

She knew she should back quietly out of the locker room and wait until he was done. Not only was it against regs for males and females to shower at the same time, it was a huge no-no to shower with - at the same time as - your male CO. Your very fit, very attractive, male CO -

Sam shook her head and started to tie her boot back up when Jack spoke, startling her.

"Carter, I know you're out there. I can hear you thinking...makes it hard for a guy to take a relaxing shower." she grinned at the familiar teasing tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll just head to my quarters and leave you to that relaxing shower. I'll come back later."

"Don't be silly, Carter. You're already in here...go ahead and get your shower. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Sam's breath caught as the teasing tone turned slightly dangerous. She *really* wanted that shower and honestly didn't want to wait. She knew the right thing to do would be to leave him to his business and come back later. But the thought of that shower was so tempting.

She slowly took her boots off and placed them in the bottom of her locker. She started to remove her BDU's, shaking her head at how absurd it felt to be undressing with Jack, wet and naked, just a few feet away, nothing but a thin plastic curtain between them. She felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of him naked; the locker room seemed to heat up a little, the steam from his shower suffocating her.

"I can't do this" she thought. "I must be nuts." She started to pull her pants back on.

"Carter...the thinking." Jack's infamous warning tone cut through her thoughts.

"Right. Sorry, Sir." she mumbled, feeling her face flush as she quickly finished undressing and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her basket of shower stuff and headed toward the shower farthest away from the one Jack occupied.

She was just about to turn on the water when she heard Jack clear his throat in an obvious attempt to get her attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"No sense wasting water, Carter. Why don't you just join me? I could use some help washing my back..." No more teasing tone. His voice was thick and throaty and it sent a jolt straight to her center, thickening the tension she'd already felt in the room. So - her CO found her attractive too? She wasn't really surprised. They'd been skating around their growing attraction for year. She was pretty sure even Daniel knew how the felt and he didn't usually notice much of anything outside his books...

"Are...are you sure? Sir?" added as an afterthought, her voice cracking.

"That I can't reach to wash my own back...pretty sure. I mean, it's been my back all my life." And now he was rambling, adorably so.

She quickly made her way to his shower before she had a chance to come to her senses and realize the risk they were taking. The idea of Jack, wet and naked and wanting her, was just too tempting. She had to know what would happen next.

She pulled back the curtain and let her towel drop to the floor...


	2. Chapter Two - Jack

Jack sighed as the hot water pelted his shoulders and neck. It had been a long, grueling, muddy mission and he was more than grateful for the downtime they'd been granted. The hot shower. The promise of a fire and a Guinness in his back yard when he got home.

He closed his eyes and let the water assault him, feeling the tension in his shoulders and back slowly melt away. It occurred to him that the hot water wouldn't last forever; he planned on taking full advantage of it til it ran out.

He vaguely heard the clang of a locker being opened but thought nothing of it. Guys were always coming in and out of the locker room, and SG-1 was not the only team that had just gotten back from a mission. It could be anyone coming in for a shower -

Then he smelled it - barely noticeable under the smell of sweat and mud and grime - the faint but unmistakable smell that was distinctly Carter.

He must've forgotten to put up the "male" sign to warn the females away while he showered. He knew it'd be pretty bad if they got caught in here with their pants down...literally. He was about to speak up, alert her to his presence so that she could go to her quarters or lab until he was done - and caught another whiff of her on the steam in the room.

He groaned, the sound pulled from him just as involuntarily as the reaction certain body parts had to the scent of his 2IC. The new tension in his body drew another groan from him and he couldn't help himself - he threw all propriety and good sense out the window and worked on primal instinct.

He could practically hear her arguing with herself and couldn't stop himself.

"Carter, I know you're out there. I can hear you thinking...makes it hard for a guy to take a relaxing shower." His voice light and teasing - he could all but see her smirky smile at his tone.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll just head to my quarters and leave you to that relaxing shower. I'll come back later."

 

"Don't be silly, Carter. You're already in here...go ahead and get your shower. I promise to be a perfect gentleman." The cheeky response popped out before he could stop himself and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping against hope that he hadn't read her wrong all this time; praying he didn't find himself on the receiving end of a sexual harassment charge.

He was pretty sure he'd been reading her body language correctly for a while now. And that she felt the same for him as he did for her. He was pretty sure everyone on base knew by now and were just being polite by not pointing it out to them. He was sure there were polls about when they'd finally cave and "hook up" and sort of wished he could get in on them...

He really wished she'd say something - anything - so his mind could stop racing. He could hear her moving around, could practically hear her thinking again.

"Carter...the thinking." Injected with just enough of that "Carter, I'm warning you - " tone he was famous for.

He heard her mumbled "Right. Sorry, Sir." response and the shuffling of her gathering her things and heading to a shower that was entirely too far away from his for his liking. Before he could stop himself he cleared his throat, knowing it'd get her attention.

"Yes, Sir?" He growled inwardly at her use of the infernal "Sir". Just once he'd love to hear her call him Jack.

"No sense wasting water, Carter. Why don't you just join me? I could use some help washing my back..." and there ya go, no turning back now, Jack; way to go. The teasing tone was gone from his voice, replaced by something much more dangerous and serious.

He could feel the tension rolling off of her from the other end of the showers and grinned. So, his major did feel it too. That inexplicable connection they had; the tension that kept him up at night on god-forsaken planets was not one-sided after all. Interesting.

He chuckled a little at her ""Are...are you sure? Sir?" , the Sir added as an afterthought this time.

"That I can't reach to wash my own back...pretty sure. I mean, it's been my back all my life." he quipped, wincing at how rambly he sounded now that he'd opened that whopping huge can of worms.

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath, waiting for a response, until she pulled back the curtain, displaying him in all his naked glory to her wide, shining blue eyes. He watched as she took in his tall, lithe form, dripping wet and more than a little tense in certain places before dropping her towel.

It was his turn to suck in a gasp of air as he raked his eyes over her naked form as she made her way into the steamy shower....


	3. Chapter Three - Sam

Sam tried not to blush as she felt Jack's eyes rake over her naked form. It was only fair, as she was doing plenty of looking herself. And enjoying what she saw, for that matter.

It felt like hours had passed when Jack finally cleared his throat. "Carter, you comin' in or not? You're letting cold air in!" His voice, rough with need and desire, tore through her and she shivered slightly, although she was pretty sure it wasn't from the chill in the air. She made her way into the shower, smiling appreciatively when Jack shifted to the side, letting the spray hit her. The water was hot and she could feel her shoulders loosen up as her eyes involuntarily slid closed. She moaned in pleasure, eliciting an identical moan from Jack.

She opened her eyes slowly and moved toward Jack, standing face to face with him and trying not to pay attention to how surreal it felt to be standing here, naked and wet, with him. She'd had plenty of dreams and fantasies that included scenes similar to this; she just never thought they'd come to pass.

Standing there with quite literally nothing between them felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, about to jump. If she took this leap, there would be no turning back. No pretending it didn't happen. No "keeping it in the room". They'd come too far to take this leap and then forget it. It would change everything. For her, anyway.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his face, pulling his lips toward hers, brushing them gently at first. She felt the dam break and all she could think was "finally" - it had been too many years of pushing these feelings down, stopping herself and maintaining that control when all she wanted to do was press her lips to his and hold on for dear life.

She deepened the kiss, moaning again as Jack responded, firmly kissing her back. The kiss spoke volumes of her feelings, of the abandon she felt finally giving into those feelings. This wasn't an alien-induced kiss, or a "we don't know who we really are" kiss. It was all Sam and she put everything she felt, needed, wanted into it.

Jack's hands made their way down her to her lower back, pulling her body to his. She gasped when she felt his erection against her naked skin, his desire clear. It crossed her mind that this was her last chance to pull back, to put a stop to this before she gave him everything and risked it all - their careers, their friendship. She realized that moving forward from here could take everything she held dear from her for good. And she knew she had no choice, it was a risk she was more than willing - had been for years now - to take.

She moved to give him access to her, breathing hard and gasping as he entered her. She felt her body stretch around him like he'd always belonged right there and held on as he began to make love to her. She pulled her head back and met his eyes, slightly glazed over from lust, and simply let go...


	4. Chapter Four - Jack

Jack couldn't help but let his gaze slide over Carter's naked form. Ever since that day ages ago when Carter had all but attacked him in this very locker room wearing that teeny tiny tank top, Jack had craved a better look. Sure, she'd been under the influence of some alien illness, but he'd always wished (just a little) that she'd slip just a little and let go of her modesty like that again.

She flushed under his scrutiny, even though she was doing plenty of gazing in her own right. His cock twitched at the pink tinge traveled all the way down to her breasts.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Jack cleared his throat "Carter, ya comin' in or not? You're letting all the cold air in!" His voice was thick with desire and need and he saw her shiver slightly at the sound of it. He moved aside so she could step under the spray, moaning when the water pulled a throaty moan from her.

The tension was killing him, he didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer. The last thing he wanted to do was push Sam, but this teasing was becoming too much for him to handle.

He met her big blue eyes and waited as patiently as he could for her to think things through and make a decision. He knew she wouldn't take this decision lightly and couldn't blame her. If they took this further, it would change everything. The risks were enormous. On the other hand, he never was one for following the rules and he couldn't just sit idly by anymore.

He'd wanted this amazing woman from the minute she walked into that conference room and put his men (and, if he was gonna be honest, him) in their place. He respected her, though, and didn't want her to feel like she was being pushed into a decision that could jeopardize her career.

She took him by surprise when she stepped toward him, her soft, slender hands cupping his face as her lips brushed his. It took every ounce of his control not to push back harder, to take what he'd needed and wanted for so long.

He knew the moment when she decided to throw caution to the wind - her lips pressed firmly to his as she assaulted his mouth with her tongue. He kissed her back passionately, thrilled beyond words that *this* time she'd remember the kiss, unlike all those times when they'd been stuck in the God forsaken time loop.

He wanted - needed - to pull her closer still and enter her. He couldn't take it anymore. But ever the gentleman, he knew he had to let it be her choice and he'd follow her lead, even if it killed him. Placing his hands on her lower back, he gently pulled her closer, hoping she'd take pity on an old man and give him the go ahead to seek some relief.

Her gasp when their skin touched tore through him, making him ache even more. He could practically hear her thinking and it took everything he had not to growl at her. He didn't want to say a word and shatter the silent moment they were sharing. He simply kept kissing her while she thought and weighed her options.

Finally she moved to grant him access and he groaned as he entered her, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. He marveled at how they just fit together as he began to slowly make love to her, his eyes glazing over as his passion took control...


	5. Chapter Five - Sam

Sam held on as if her life depended on it. And if she was being completely honest, it pretty much did. There would be no turning back now that she'd let go and taken this leap. Even if they vowed to keep this, too, in the room, it would always be there between them.

But right now, in this very moment, with Jack buried deep inside her, moving against her, she found it difficult to be too worried. She'd never felt a fit like this before - no one else had ever felt *right* like Jack did. She'd never felt bliss like this. Her body had never responded quite like this - she had lost all control and for the first time in her life she was ok with that too.

They were meant to be together like this - regulations be damned.

She moaned Jack's name in his ear as she came, clinging tightly to him...


	6. Chapter Six - Jack

Jack groaned at how right it felt to have Sam wrapped around him like her very life depended on it. And really, there'd be plenty of times they'd been just about this close to one another and their lives HAD depended on it - just never this close or this naked.

She fit him perfectly and he knew that even if they agreed to keep this "in the room", he'd never be able to go back to "before".

He was professional enough to continue to do his job - sex with Carter wasn't going to change how he regarded Carter in the field. He'd been over-protective of her for years now. That wouldn't change. He just couldn't guarantee he wouldn't knock a few aliens out if they looked at her sideways, is all.

Sam moaned his name in his ear as she came, pushing him right over the edge to his own release. He'd always loved the way his name sounded when she said it...


	7. Chapter Seven - Sam

They decided that it'd be best if Jack left the locker room first, and then Sam a little after. Just in case anyone was wandering the halls and saw them leave. It was better not to raise any suspicions...

Sam sat on the bench in front of her locker, her BDU jacket in her hand, her fingers tracing her SG-1 patch. That patch had come to be more than just a piece of fabric velcro-ed to her jacket - it symbolized family, adventure, exploration, a life spent, if she was being honest with herself, in denial. Denying she wanted the "American dream" of family, the white picket fence, the "perfect" guy.

Her shower with Jack woke her up in more ways than one. It woke up the feelings she thought she'd buried deep down inside where they would go unacknowledged indefinitely. It woke up her yearning for a "normal" life. She'd never give up wormhole travel or SG-1, but she had to admit it was a lonely existence.

Unfortunately, if anyone ever learned of their indiscretion or feelings for one another, they'd both be court marshalled and discharged. And the last thing she wanted was two ruined careers. It was time to have "the talk"...


	8. Chapter Eight - Jack

Jack wasn't at all surprised when Carter pulled up to his house on her motorcycle and circle around back to the fire he had just started. He sat back and waited for her to sit next to him in "her" spot. Waited for her to say what was on her mind. No need to prompt her; she'd speak when she was good and ready.

"Sir...Jack...what happened today..." she started, suddenly feeling shy and awkward, which she knew was ridiculous. Then again, the man *had* seen her naked...

"Was amazing and long overdue." Jack finished for her, hoping to lighten the mood and let her off the hook a little.

"Yes, and could ruin everything if the wrong people hear about it." Sam pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed deeply.

"It could. If anyone knew about it. But I'm pretty sure we're both masters at keeping secrets at this point." Jack smirked, realizing that it was more a matter of "don't ask don't tell" at work than keeping secrets about their feelings. An unspoken agreement that no one talked about how the Colonel and his 2IC felt about one another. The first rule of fight club...and all that jazz. "Well, ok, so maybe not. But our people seem pretty good at taking care of one another and not letting precious intel fall into the wrong hands. I have no intention of never doing that again so we're just going to have to find a way to do it in less conspicuous places until they finally let me retire."

Sam buried her head in her crossed arms and chuckled, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Less conspicuous places, huh? Looks like we have our work cut out for us..." her voice muffled by her arms, the challenge coming through loud and clear.

"Oh I think we'll find this a job we are both more than equipped to handle, Carter." Jack nudged her arm with his elbow, drawing his face to hers when she looked up. He kissed her softly, giving her all the reassurance that they were going to be ok that she needed.


End file.
